


Questions, questions

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [33]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Forthis promptfrom the kylux cantina:Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies





	Questions, questions

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://whosanaughtyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/162239429633) from the kylux cantina:
> 
>  
> 
> _Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies_

“Where did this come from?” Kylo traced the outline of a series of bruises on Hux’s hip. They were faded, all yellows and greens, splayed almost as if fingers had gripped there.

“You know I bruise easily.” Hux arched back into him, rubbing up against him, and even now after a night of furious lovemaking his body still tingled at the touch.

“Yes, but I’ve been gone for three weeks.” He lined his fingers up with them and yes, they fit perfectly, the imprint of a hand grasping Hux from behind. Hux loved that, having his face shoved into the pillows as Kylo plowed into him. But these marks couldn’t be from him.

“Hux?”

“Mm?”

“You haven’t been with anyone else, have you?” His voice cracked, and he hated how desperate he sounded. His hand clenched at the thought of anyone else touching Hux, digging into the bruises, and Hux moaned.

“Do that again!”

“Hux, don’t avoid the question.”

“Would it bother you if I had?”

“Hux!” The name came out almost as a sob.

“Then don’t ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr!](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com)


End file.
